What Friends Are For
by RosePetal7
Summary: Sara and Nick have a strong friendship. They'd be there for each other in a heartbeat. Sara's not herself and Nick is there to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Present season. Gil living "abroad." Whatever that means…This idea just came to me. It seems to be the frequent topic of stories of mine, but nonetheless I couldn't help myself. I have another part written for this. Let me know what you think Do not own CSI.

"What Friends Are For"

"Ok guys, good luck. Keep in touch." DB finished giving out assignment slips to his team. He turned and faced Nick. "Let me know when Sara gets in. I want to know that she's ok and knows what she's doing."

"Will do. It's very unlike her to be late. Something must've come up."

"Thanks, Nick."

"No problem, boss." Nick gave a reassuring smile and took a seat. _Where are you Sara?_

* * *

><p>No sooner had Nick sat down Sara came running into the room. "I'm sorry I'm late!" Sara said a bit out of breath.<p>

"Hey, Sar. It's ok. Every workaholic is entitled to be late every once in awhile."

Sara stuck out her tongue and leaned against the break room table. "Was DB mad?" She wiped her forehead. Her face seemed flushed.

"No, no. He just told me to fill you in and let him know you're all right."

"Ok, good. What do we have?" Again, she brushed her hand against her forehead.

"We have a 419. Are you ok? You look flushed."

"Oh yea, I'm fine."

_Yea right._ "If you say so. I'll meet you at the car?"

"Sure. I just need to get my kit."

As soon as she got to the locker room she sat down. She was sick. For once her gut was telling her to go home, but once again her head was telling her to suck it up. It couldn't be more than a bug.

She inhaled deeply and stood up. After opening her locker she looked in the mirror. "I am flushed. God, it's so obvious." She could only nod her head in disgust. While attempting to bend down for her work boots she felt out of sorts. The room started to spin. Quickly she grabbed her head and used her other hand to steady herself against the locker.

"Sara! Are you ok?"

_That sounded like Nick's voice. _"Nicky?" She opened her eyes and saw Nick kneeling in front of her. He must've sat her down.

"I'm right here. You almost collapsed! I caught you and set you down. What's going on?"

"I..I don't know. One minute I was reaching for my boots and the next minute the room was spinning. Thanks uh for catching me." She scrunched her forehead. "Wait, you were supposed to be at the car."

"I know, but you were taking longer than usual. I wanted to make sure you were ok. You didn't look well back there."

"Oh well thanks. I guess."

"I'm worried about you, Sara. Everything that happened indicates you're sick. I think I should take you home."

"God no! I said I'm fine. Besides, why would I want to go home to an empty house?"

There was an awkward pause.

"Are things...is everything ok with you and Grissom?"

Sara huffed. "If you consider seeing your spouse once or twice a month sufficient." He looked at her with sad eyes. She held her hands up in surrender. "We're doing great with this long distance thing. We talk to each other multiple times a day. And when we see each other we savor every second. It's always extra special."

Nick breathed out. "That's wonderful. Exactly what I needed to hear. You must be sick then. A virus or something?"

"I don't know. It must be. I woke up nauseous and got sick, but then I was fine. It wasn't until I got to work that I started to feel weird."

"You got sick but still came to work? Sara, you know better! You're health is most important. Plus it could've contaminated a scene."

"Right. You're absolutely right, but-"

"But what?"

"I was fine the previous shifts." His eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth when she continued. "I was sick the past couple of nights. I shrugged it off as a bug-"

"Sara, you don't think you're..."

"What, Nick?"

"Pregnant?"

Sara instantly stiffened. _Pregnant?_ With her head shaking she reasoned, "No. Nope. I'm not pregnant. Like I said, we see each other once or twice a month. We don't spend the whole day or two _doing_ it if that's what you guys think when I'm off. Pervs."

Nick looked away to hide the grin. Once he regained composure he faced her. Pretending to clear his throat, "Eh hem. No of course not. We are CSIs, not Pervs."

Sara gave a small smile. "I think maybe I should go home."

_That surprised me._ "Sure, I'll give you a lift on my way to the scene. I can pick you up tomorrow."

"Ok."

_No hesitation._ "Look, Sara." He took her hand. "You know I'm always here for you."

"Thanks, Nick. I know...and I appreciate that."

"Let's get you home."

* * *

><p>The car ride was abnormally quiet. Aside from the radio playing some country tune, all was silence. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sara staring straight ahead.<p>

"Everything ok over there? You've been awfully quiet since the locker room."

"I'm fine."

_I'll let it go. She's obviously going through something. Though I'm not sure what you would call this. Confusion? Denial?_

"No...actually I'm not."

Within a second Nick pulled onto the side of the road. He faced Sara. She was now staring at her fingers which were nervously twiddling in her lap. He left the floor to her-not wanting to pressure her into talking.

"What if I am...?"

"Then this is wonderful news! There's nothing to worry about. I can stay with you-"

"Thanks Nick, I really appreciate it. Really I do, but I'd like some time. Time to sort this all out. I don't really know what I'm doing."

Nick chuckled. "If you're certain. Remember, I'll only be a phone call away. No scene will ever be as important as you." He patted her knee and waited for a nod of approval. With that, he set off to what could be her future.

With a deep breath Sara was ready to endure the ride home. Only half the battle, clearly she would have to fight the other half in 20 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Second part of "What Friends Are For." I did not intend on any more parts, though with how it ended there might be complaints haha. I'd still like to hear comments. Do not own CSI.

By the way, totally made up the place where Gil is right now. I was sick of assuming Peru…

"What Friends Are For"

The key turned in the lock and with a slight push the door was open. Sara wandered into the living room and dropped her coat and purse on the table. With a look around she nodded her head. It was true-since Hank was traveling with Gil the house was completely empty. _Maybe I can get a gerbil or a fish. No, no, focus. There might be something bigger coming..._

For 10 minutes Sara sat on the couch contemplating what to do. All the signs were there. She was very likely pregnant. _What do I do? He's not here to help me._ After gnawing on her bottom lip she decided to talk it out-to no one in particular. "One of three things. I can go to the pharmacy and buy some tests. I can call up my doctor and schedule an appointment. Or I can call Gil."

She huffed in frustration. "Why does this have to be so difficult? I want him here for this. He deserves to know what's going on, but I don't think I can wait for him to get here before knowing something."

With her mind in a jumble, she made her way to the kitchen. She pulled open the refrigerator door and peered down. She couldn't decide between a key lime yogurt or some strawberries-_Focus! Stop avoiding the situation. You need to make up your mind!_

"That's it. I'm calling him."

Her cell phone was clenched in her hand. Sweaty fingers made holding the phone harder. After a deep breath she dialed.

"Hey!"

"H-hi."

"What's wrong?"

_Damn him._ "Why must you always assume the worst?"

"It's in my nature, dear. I was a CSI."

She couldn't help but chuckle. "Very true." She didn't know how to drop this on him without it being like a punch to the stomach.

"Honey, what is it?" His voice was full of concern.

"I might be pregnant." There. She said it. As to be expected the other end of the phone was silent. Only the sound of his breathing could be heard. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blurt it out. I planned to start off with a normal conversation and ease into it. But then again, there's no easy way to say something like this over the phone-"

"Sara?"

She was almost afraid to ask. "Yeah?" Her voice cracked.

"Why is it that you always over talk around me?"

She laughed. All she could do was laugh. She was laughing hysterically, uncontrollably. She hadn't had a good laugh like this in years. The wind was completely knocked out of her. She had to cover her mouth to get her to stop. With her hand on her stomach she regained composure.

"I could be pregnant and you're cracking jokes? What happened to Mr. Serious? Always calm, cool, and collected?"

"I'm all of the above!" He piped in.

"Ugh you know what I mean. This is serious! This could be our future that we're talking about!"

"I know that, Sara. I'm sorry. You took me by surprise. Really caught me off guard actually...I had to take a sec to register what you said."

She waited for him to go on. "So...you've been feeling sick? Did you take a test? See your doctor?"

"You didn't miss anything."

She could see the puzzled and bewildered expression on his face. "I contemplated all of the above and you were the first action I took." She breathed in and fought back some unexpected tears. "I didn't know what to do. I was, well still am, in shock. I didn't even consider this until Nick-"

"Nick knew before you did."

Though he couldn't see she nodded her head and then perceived to tell the whole story. Starting with the few days prior.

"I'm not going to go all overly concerned parent on you but you could've called me to tell me you were sick. I could've taken care of you."

"You're in Rome."

"Actually I'm a lot closer than Rome."

Sara whirled around. Not knowing if he was joking, she darted her head in every room. "And how close are you to our house?"

The doorbell rang. She nearly dropped her phone in the process of opening the door. The tears were falling. "Who told you?"

He enveloped her in a hug and pressed a kiss to her head. "Coincidentally a little birdie told me you weren't feeling well when I had already landed here."

"What?" Sara gasped. It was then she looked down to see two paws on her leg. "Hank! Hi, sweetie! Mommy missed you!" She grinned and patted the dog on his head.

"I wanted to surprise you with an early visit. Surprise!"

She kissed him on the lips. "You've made this so much better. Now I don't have to wait an extra 13 hours for you to get here. And I have my doggy back."

He smiled and led her to the couch. He took her hand in his. "We'll get through this. I promise. We just need to take it one step at a time."

Hank licked his mommy's hand in assurance.


	3. Chapter 3

Third part of "What Friends Are For." I only planned on having two chapters, but people wanted more sooo I have one, maybe two chapters after this. Do not own CSI.

"What Friends Are For"

"Well?"

The anticipation was killing him. He had never felt this anxious before. Ok that was a lie, but it had been ages since he felt this anxious.

After sitting on the couch and processing everything, he drove Sara to the pharmacy. Together they picked out one test.

"Only one?" Gil questioned his wife. She nodded her head yes and continued to the register. "Why only one? Isn't it better to have two or three incase one's defective or unreadable?" Sara huffed a breath of frustration. As soon as she let the breath out, she smiled.

"We only need one. We'll know if we need confirmation. Just...trust me."

Gil could only shake his head in agreement. _I will never understand any if this._

He was now sitting on the floor of the bathroom. The timer went off and instantly Sara peered over the sink. In those few seconds she could've read the results, though instead she remained quiet.

Gil hoisted himself up and rested his hands on her waist. "Have you looked?"

"No."

"Well someone has to...eventually."

"I know. I know that."

He gently massaged her shoulders. "On the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three." After saying three, Sara raised the stick in her hand. "It's positive."

She turned to face him. With the stick still in her hand she held it up for Gil to see. "Yup, two lines." The grin that broke out across his face was huge. Immediately she dropped the stick and started kissing him. Her lips felt so good against his.

He broke apart. "I love you, Sara. So much."

She gazed at him with passionate eyes. "I love you, too, Gil. You make me so happy."

"You've made me the happiest man alive."


	4. Chapter 4

"What Friends Are For" part four! I had said one more after this, but who knows anymore. I might do one or two or three…depends on what you guys think of this one.

Do not own CSI.

"What Friends Are For"

"Sara, you're huge!" Greg spat. He watched Sara take a bottle of water out of the break room fridge. All he could see was her profile. He couldn't help it. Subtlety was not his forte.

Sara's eyes widened and a scowl crossed her lips. "Why thanks, Greggo. I guess I should take that as a compliment coming from you? In case you missed the memo, I'm pregnant!"

Greg held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry! You know I don't always think before I speak-"

"No kidding!"

He clasped his hands. "Now, as I was saying. Of course you've gained weight, you're pregnant. But you're what? Three months?"

Sara agreed, "Yes, what's your point?"

"My point is you're big for only being that far along." Sara scrunched her forehead. "I'm not playing games. All things serious."

Sara looked down. With both hands she held her stomach. She tilted her head as if studying her growing bump. "You're right."

"Who's right?" Finn came into the room. She grabbed an apple and plopped in a near-by chair.

"Greg is I think."

"About what?"

"Do I look big to you?" Sara turned to face Finn. She placed her hands on her hips and modeled side to side.

"You said you were twelve weeks along?"

"Yup."

"Maybe a little on the big side, but I wouldn't worry about it."

Sara blew out a breath. "If you say so. I didn't even notice the weight gain. I'll bring this up at the scan tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm sure everything's fine." Greg reassured. "It's probably because you were so tall and thin to begin with. Pregnancy is suiting you well."

Finn and Sara gave Greg questioning stares. "What? You could afford to gain some weight."

"Tell me about it. Come to think of it...my cousin, tall and thin like you, went through the same thing." Finn chucked her apple core in the trash on her way out the door. "She found out she was expecting twins!"

* * *

><p>"Then as she was walking out the door she said her cousin found out it was twins! I could be pregnant with two babies! Two, Gil!"<p>

Gil brushed a stray curl out of his wife's face. She looked at him with anxious eyes. His hand moved from her ear to her cheek. "Honey, that's a possibility, but it's not certain. Two babies would be twice the blessing nonetheless. We'll ask the doctor to double check tomorrow, ok?"

His wife smiled genuinely. "Ok. No sense worrying."

"Exactly."

A moment of silence passed when she rambled, "But I have been abnormally tired... and this weight gain! Already I'm looking like I'm farther along than I should be. I know, I know tomorrow. But I can't shake this feeling now."

Gil played with Sara's wedding ring. Hoping to relax her, she was so tense from getting herself worked up. It could very well be twins, but there was nothing they could do about it now.

Sara pulled her hand away to stifle a cough. "Ugh..." She stood up and hurried to the bathroom. They thought this morning sickness would pass, but it had been picking up with a vengeance.

After hearing the toilet flush he brought a cold rag into the bathroom. On his knees he cradled his wife and placed the rag on her head. "This." He pointed to the toilet. "Is not good. You need to calm down and not worry so much. Let me do that. You need to take it easy."

"This." She copied his movements. "Has been happening a lot. One of the many signs it could be twins."

Stubbornness was an understatement. "Only time will tell my dear."

* * *

><p>Bright lights from overhead. The smell of medical supplies. Gil was sitting beside Sara. She was leaning back on the exam table, drawing circles across her belly. He stared at her in awe. <em>What if there are two lives and not one in there?<em>

A knock on the door startled Sara. She looked at Gil with pleading eyes and he took her hand. A smile formed on his lips and she returned the favor.

"Hey, guys! How's it going?"

Sara relayed her thoughts with Gil piping in on occasion. The doctor followed along, nodding her head and scribbling notes down. As Sara finished speaking, the sonogram machine was wheeled directly next to the table. "Ok, so it's very likely I misread the sonogram last time you were here. Or as what happens commonly, baby two could be hiding behind baby one. We'll have to wait and see." She pulled Sara's shirt up and squished some gel. "Forgot to warn you, it's cold!" Sara chuckled and glued her eyes to the screen. "And if all else fails, we can listen to the heartbeat." Gil followed Sara's gaze to the screen.

"Ok, here's one baby." The doctor pointed to a figure. "Now let's have a good look around." She moved the wand around Sara's stomach in hopes for a reaction. "Ah. I think we have something."

Gil and Sara sat straight up as they clenched one another's hands. "There is another baby. Congratulations!"

"Wow." Gil was mesmerized. Finding it hard to look away from the screen, he placed a hand on Sara's belly. A muffled sound could be heard from the doctor. Something like souvenir pictures and making another appointment. That didn't matter now. He could see pools forming in Sara's eyes. Quickly, she dabbed the tear that was about to fall. She was slow in dabbing the next one, but Gil was there to do it for her. She looked at him with happy eyes. "Tears of joy," she called them. "I can't wait to tell Nick."

* * *

><p>Sara hadn't let on she could be carrying twins, so Greg and Finn made sure to follow her lead. It was during lunch Sara came strolling into the break-room with something behind her back. Purposely she set what she was hiding in the middle of the table.<p>

With brows raised, Nick took the object to examine. "What's this? Your latest sonogram?"

"Yup." Excitement was evident in her voice.

"Well now, let's see. What do we have here?" he drew out his accent. After tilting his head to the side his mouth dropped. "Are there two-?"

"Yes!" Sara was the one on her feet practically jumping up and down. Nick grabbed her in a bear hug and planted a kiss on her head.

"Congratulations! This is truly wonderful, Sar!"

"Thanks, Nicky."

Nick couldn't seem to let Sara out of his arms. Seeing that smile on her face gave him a feeling of overwhelming joy, pride even. It had been awhile since he'd seen her this way. He wanted to keep this moment fresh in his mind forever. Certainly, it would always be in his memory.


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth part of "What Friends Are For!" I was super excited to do this chapter. I'm not so sure of the end result…I had a great idea and as I went through it I became uncertain. Hopefully you guys like it. Not sure it's what you've been expecting lol. Either way, let me know :)

Do not own CSI.

"What Friends Are For"

Three months had passed and the Grissom's were performing all the necessary tasks. Reading baby books, shopping for supplies, and picking baby names were a few of the on-going ones. The one they had yet to conquer was Lamaze. Between work schedules, sleep, and the list of to-dos it was proving impossible to get to a birthing class.

"Gil, we need to make time. The doctor said if I plan on doing this naturally a class should be taken a few months before my expected due date. One, there's always the chance of mandatory bed rest and two, it's probable I can go into labor as early as a month. We need to be prepared!" Sara was nearly hyperventilating. Over the course of the pregnancy, mood swings or not, ranting never ceased to work her up.

Gil sighed and cupped Sara's hands. With apologetic eyes he said, "You're absolutely right. We can't put this off anymore. You need to be relaxed and comfortable right up to delivery. And that means taking this class soon." He kissed her on the lips. He could feel her smile and pulled back. Looking into her eyes, she understood he meant well.

"Thank you. Now we can sign up and get moving!"

* * *

><p>It ended up being harder to get started than anticipated. Work had been more hectic than the normal hectic.<p>

Finally Gil and Sara were able to compromise and take a class on a Thursday morning. Since Gil had put traveling on hold, he had been lecturing at UNLV.

The first day of Lamaze Sara took off from work and Gil managed to find a cover for his class. "Is it weird that I'm excited?" Sara asked Gil who pulled into a spot.

"No, honey, not at all. Is it weird that I'm excited, too?" He smirked and Sara gave him a playful hit on the shoulder. "I'm serious though!"

They walked into the room hand-in-hand. With happy faces, they took a seat on a blue mat. Sara surveyed the room. At the moment there were four other couples. Some women were small, others were huge. _Various stages of pregnancy._ Sara held her stomach. Satisfied that she fell in the middle of everyone.

They had just settled down when a phone went off. "You've got to be kidding me. Who has their phone on high?" Sara looked at every couple who was doing the same thing she was doing. Sara turned to Gil and frowned. "Oh, no. It's our first day! I thought you got a cover?"

He patted her knee. "I did. I'm sorry. Let me take this. I'll be right back." Sara did her best to hide the disappointment, but he saw right through it. With an exasperated sigh he opened his phone as he got out the door.

Only minutes later Gil was at Sara's side. He kissed her forehead. She looked at him and nodded. "You have to go. Well, this is nothing new. Like you're back at the lab."

"Really, honey, I'm so sorry. The only cover that was available was involved in a car accident. He won't be able to make it in time for class. I told them I'd be right there."

"Want me to take notes for you?" Sara joked.

"I'll make it up to you. I know how important this is to you. Please forgive me."

"Only for you, Bug Man." He smiled and with one last kiss hurried out the door.

As he started the car it hit him. He pulled out his phone and listened to the rings. "Hey. Listen, can you do me a huge favor?"

* * *

><p><em>Well, I guess I'm doing this alone.<em> Sara watched the couples, feeling sad and a pang of jealousy. She wanted Gil to be here for this. But she knew how excited he was. She was positive he'd rather be here.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Joan, and I'll be your instructor. Welcome!"

Sara could barely keep from rolling her eyes. This one was extra peppy. She was short, blond, and wore a floral tee shirt. Cute actually. Like someone you would encounter at a bake sale. _Maybe I can get through this._

Their first task was introductions. Sara gave a smile here and there, but managed to zone out every now and then. It wasn't until later her turn was up.

"Hi, sweetie, what's your name?"

Sara cringed. _This was going to be a long day after all._ She cleared her throat. "Hi. My name's Sara and I'm about seven months along with twins." There were several greetings and "oos" and "ahs."

Of course Joan piped in, "Are you flying solo or was your partner unable to make it?"

"My husband Gil was here but had to leave. Work calls!" Joan's laugh was chipper just like her personality.

"Okie dokie. So today you're flying solo. That's perfectly all right. We'll have to write some things down for him!"

Sara forced a smile. "Sure-"

"I'm here!"

Heads turned to the door where a winded-looking Nick was standing. He caught his breath and knelt besides Sara. "Griss called and asked for a favor. Here I am!"

"Aw, thanks, Nicky." Sara hugged him. "This is my good friend and colleague Nick. I guess he'll be taking the place of my husband for the time being."

As everyone greeted Sara, they gave Nick a warm welcome.

Joan gave a clap. "Let's get this class started! Shall we?"

* * *

><p>"In and out. One, two , three."<p>

Sara hailed the gods for Nick. She had no clue where she would be without him. The first hour was centered on a birthing video-with questions and answers before, during, and after. After nearly crumbling right there on the floor, Nick was there to hold her. She couldn't believe he was so calm. Like a real pro. All she could do was lean into him and thank him.

"It's no problem, Sar. I have sisters. Plenty of times I've filled in for their husbands. This is a cake walk."

"Really...?" Sara dragged out the question.

"Totally! It's just like working a decomp or a really nasty scene. You're usually good with those."

"Um yeah totally different. Especially when you're the decomp, if ya know what I mean. Watching a birth is nothing compared to actually doing it. After seeing this...god knows how I'll get through it. I mean two babies! Am I crazy?"

"Hey, hey relax now! You're a very tough cookie. You've gotten through decomps which means you'll get through this. Everyone is on your side. You have nothing to worry about." He started massaging her shoulders. "First step is to relieve the tension!"

Sara sighed happily. "I really appreciate this, Nicky."

"I'm happy to do it-"

"How are you folks doing? I haven't heard a lot of breathing. But I've heard an endless amount of talking. Wouldn't want to stay after would we?"

Sara and Nick looked flabbergasted. This woman was dead serious.

"It was my fault. I'm fascinated with Lamaze." Nick said.

"Yup, he sure is." Sara added.

"Well in that case. Why don't you show the class what you should've been practicing?"

Sara turned a bright shade of red and Nick cleared his throat. "Well, um-"

"Oh relax! I was kidding! I might be strict, but not insane!"

The whole class erupted with laughter.

"Time to go?" Nick asked Sara.

"Way ahead of you. I'm one for discipline, but this woman was lying out of her ass when she said she wasn't crazy!"

"We're so sorry. We'll take this outside." Nick waved goodbye and guided Sara out the door.

"Never again. See? I would've been better off on my own. This is something I could've done without."

"How about a smoothie?"

"Yes, please!"

**Yes, this one took a weird turn. I promise future chapters can be better! There definitely will be more if you tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

"What Friends Are For" part 6! Sara's feeling over-tired at work and Nick brings her home. Gil thanks him and invites him to come for breakfast. Do not own CSI.

"What Friends Are For"

Sara blew out a breath as she eased her way into a chair. There was a feeling of regret from standing on her feet for the past few hours. After removing the cap off her water bottle, she took a long gulp.

Recollecting fond memories of working the field was bittersweet. For the past couple of months she had been running open cases and helping the lab techs. Working in the lab and not in the field was a big adjustment. It's not that she was incapable of following lab policy and basic instruction, she merely forgot. Being set on the same work schedule for all those years became programmed-like an alarm clock. She couldn't help it. Just thinking about that day made her smile. The look on DB's face. _Must've thought I was crazy! Especially thinking I was perfectly capable of maneuvering that belly!_ With gentle hands she stroked her stomach. "Well, it's true I miss being a CSI, but you're the reasons I'm going to be a mommy." Feeling swift kicks in response, Sara popped a blueberry into her mouth.

"Sara!"

Sara looked up to see Morgan leaning against the break-room door out of breathe. "What's up, Morgan? Running a marathon?"

Morgan chuckled in return and held up her hand. "No, no nothing like that. Though I might be running from someone, let's say, Hodges?"

Sara laughed. "You know I never did hear the whole story."

"Did you really not hear the whole thing? Oh well, a story for when you're on maternity leave. Got my results on that hair fiber?"

Sara groaned, "No, Morgan, I'm so sorry. I was just about to when I had to sit down. My back's been killing me."

With sympathetic eyes Morgan said, "Aw, it's ok. I'm sorry you're not feeling so great. I can get someone else to run it, or otherwise I can-"

"No, let me. I'm fine now. I just needed a breather." While grabbing hold of the chair's arms, Sara hoisted herself up. Morgan rushed to her side only to be too late. "See? Good as new. I can still get up in record time. Come back in 10."

"Thanks, Sara. I appreciate it." Morgan headed toward the door. "Oh and take it easy for me!"

"Will do!" Once Morgan was out of sight Sara's smile instantly turned to a frown. Just as she did 10 minutes ago, she blew a breath and sat down. 10 minutes was not nearly enough time. _How did I go days without sleeping? I can barely do half of one now._

While rubbing her back she closed her eyes for what seemed like a second. "Sara?"

Nick was now standing in the doorway. "Hey, Nick. Did I forget to analyze results for you, too?"

With a flash of a smile Nick said, "No, you didn't. I just came to check on you. You've been at it for quite awhile. I was wondering when and if you'd take a break."

"Thank goodness. I was supposed to do something for Morgan, but I got distracted."

"Whoa! Sara Sidle never gets distracted! Though, since you are pregnant you've been taking it easy-which is a good thing."

"Sure is."

"Why don't you call it a day? I can take you home."

"Nick, shift just practically started! I told Morgan I'm fine. I have work to do." Sara was about to get up when Nick practically forced her back down.

"No you don't. You're exhausted. I'm sure the lab can handle the rest of shift. I'll just call DB."

Sara threw a blueberry, hitting Nick on the cheek. "Real mature, Sar. Going to be a parent? Nice."

After rolling her eyes she persisted to glare at him with folded arms.

"Hey, DB. It's Nick. I was wondering..."

Instead of throwing another berry Sara ate it. No sense in the rest of them going to waste.

"Ok, great. Thanks, boss." With hand on hip Nick gawked at Sara. "Cleared it with the boss. You're coming with me. No ifs, ands, or buts!"

"But who's going to run that hair for Morgan?"

"I said no buts! Ugh we'll just give it to Hodges."

* * *

><p>The car came to a stop in the Grissom's driveway. Nick put it in park. Sara unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to Nick. "I'm sorry for being a pain earlier. Blame the hormones. I'm really thankful for you watching out for me. You're such an older brother!"<p>

Nick patted her hand. "It's ok. No problem at all. It's what big brothers do."

"I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Whoa, whoa wait!" He came around to the passenger side and opened the door for her. "Let me walk you to your door. It is late after all." He shut her door and guided her to the front. As she was about to put her key in the lock the door opened.

"Geez! Gil, what are you doing up this late? You scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry, honey. You know me, I wasn't asleep. I heard a noise and came to investigate." Seeing as Sara was not alone, "Nick! How's it going?" His eyes grew wide with realization. "Wait, why did he bring you home? And why are you home to begin with?"

Nick patted Sara's shoulder and cleared his throat. "Hey, Griss! Sara was feeling a bit tired so I asked her boss if I could take her home."

"Sara?" Gil asked with a stern tone. She gave puppy dog eyes and he took her into a hug. "Let's go to bed. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Thanks again, Nicky."

"You're welcome. Night guys."

As Nick started to walk away Grissom called out his name. "Nick, why don't you come for breakfast tomorrow? It's the least I can do to thank you for watching over my wife."

He sneered to himself. "Sure. What time?"

"11 good?"

"Perfect. See you then."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7!

"What Friends Are For"

The aroma of French toast filled her nostrils. She gave a contended sigh and breathed deeply. _Yum._

She opened her eyes to Gil. He was lying next to her on the bed. Lifting the blanket to cover the both of them, she snuggled against him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Good morning. Smells like heaven."

"Mmm, good morning to you, too. I take it it's me that you're smelling?"

Sara laughed, "Sure, dear. But why would you get in bed knowing we have to get up for Nick?"

"I wanted a few minutes together. We'll be up and ready in 10. "

"If you say so, Gil. I'm ready to go back to sleep."

"Being kept awake?"

She pondered her answer. "As a matter of fact yes. You and your children. Must take after you, not me."

"I'm sorry." He put his hand on her stomach. "I can tell Nick no-"

"No! I'll be fine. Just as long as I get five more minutes and you finish cooking."

A look of horror struck his face. "The French toast!" He bolted out of the room.

Sara rolled her eyes. "And he calls himself the master chef..."

* * *

><p>With extra might, Sara hoisted herself up. <em>Only a month and a half left.<em>

She patted Hank's head. He was sitting in front of the bathroom door. "Hey, bud. I gotta get by. Go eat your breakfast." The dog did as he was told and headed downstairs.

Sara, dressed in a loose top and slacks, took a seat in the dining room. Everything was set perfectly. Foods varying from French toast to eggs and drinks varying from coffee to orange juice.

"For you, my dear." Gil handed her a mug.

"You made me my favorite tea. Thank you."

Instead of a reply he kissed her. When they broke apart Sara noticed his attire. "You look great." He was wearing a sky blue button down with tan khakis.

"You look stunning and as beautiful as always."

Sara felt her cheeks grow warm. Still, after all these years, he continued to make her blush. It didn't always matter what he said. It was the way he said it. Always sincere and truthful. He couldn't and wouldn't tell a lie even if he wanted to.

The doorbell brought her out of her thoughts and she thought she heard Gil say he would get it. Before she had a chance to get up, Nick was at her side greeting her. "Hey! I'm glad I get to eat with you guys. Smells delicious!"

"Morning, Nick. I'm glad we can do this. Have whatever you like."

"Mmm I think I'll have to go with a little bit of everything."

"Please do. I made extra of everything."

"Even after all that toast you burned?"

Nick gave Sara and Gil nervous looks. "Did you set something on fire?"

Gil laughed. "No. I was close, but I only burned some French toast."

"Phew!" Nick took a bite. "Because this toast is amazing." He chewed and swallowed. "Sar, you're getting close now, right? You have a month left?"

"Yup. A little over a month if I'm on-time. These buggers have been quite active lately so who knows."

"Have you guys found out what the sexes are or are you going to wait?"

"We talked about it for awhile. After going back and forth we decided to find out one and be surprised with the other."

"That's very clever! You can be prepared but also surprised at the same time. Good for you."

"It was Sara's idea," Gil said.

"And we're keeping the one we know to ourselves."

* * *

><p>The trio enjoyed their meal. Mostly conversation about the upcoming birth took place. With a month and a half left Sara was concerned with maternity leave and whether or not the babies would hold off on a premature delivery.<p>

After the table was cleared and the dishes and glasses were cleaned, they settled in the living room. The sectional made room for them plus the dog. He was already sprawled on one half of the couch. His "claimed territory" Gil called it.

"How's the lab been treating you lately?" Gil asked Nick.

"Oh you know, same old. I'm liking Russell. He reminds me of you."

"That's a good thing I hope."

"Of course." Nick laughed. "Though I do miss Cath."

There was a moment of silence. Nick turned his gaze to the window and Sara looked at the folded hands in her lap.

Nick continued, "I know it was her time just like it was yours." He directed towards Gil. "But it took time for me after you left, so the same is happening with Cath. Plus losing Ray-"

"You were close with him, too." Gil said. "I know it's extremely difficult." He took Sara's hand. "But when someone needs a change, it's always for the better. You'll see her again, just like you will Ray. Let some time pass and you'll get back to your old self.

And remember, I'm here I'm case you need someone to talk to."

Sara cleared her throat, "I'm here, too."

"Of course, so is Sara. In case you wanted a guy to talk to-I'll be here."

"Thanks, Griss. And Sara. I appreciate that. It's been a few months so I think I'm getting there."

* * *

><p>Even after Nick left Sara couldn't get Catherine out of her mind. With that, she got out her phone and created a new text message.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Quickie update 8 :D

"What Friends Are For"

A few weeks had passed since the breakfast with Nick. Sara was in her eighth month which meant the end of work and the beginning of maternity leave.

It was an "ok" night. Not a ton of crime had been committed. This had Sara going stir-crazy. It was her last day in the lab and she wanted to do as much as possible.

Something wasn't right. There was definitely something going on.

Weird. Everyone was acting weird. Sara would walk around asking if anything needed to be done and they sent her in the opposite direction. Away from the break-room. _They're throwing me a going away party! I knew it!_

She took the hint and chose to set up in the AV lab. Comfy chairs and little noise gave her time to do some Sudoku. She decided to play it cool. Act as if she had no clue as to what was going on. Though she was questioning her friends' abilities and hers as well. _We're all CSIs. They can't think I'm this naive._

"Hey, Arch." She strolled into the AV lab.

"Hey, Sara. How's it going?"

"Good. Do you mind if I hang out here? My work's all done but the break-room seems to be occupied. I have no where comfy to sit."

"Oh, sure, sure, take a seat anywhere you like. I don't have much to do so by all means. Some company would be nice."

"Thanks, Archie. I appreciate it." Sara slowly sat down. She blew out a breath. "A comfy chair is just what I needed."

"Yup, I got lucky with chairs instead of stools." Archie gave a nervous laugh.

Sara felt bad. Trying to stifle the smile, this was proving too easy. She'd been here a few minutes and already he was cracking. Seeing how nervous he was, she opened her Sudoku book and started a new puzzle.

* * *

><p>An hour. It took an hour. Archie was unable to sit still. For the past 20 minutes he'd been standing. Doing his work but unable to completely focus on it.<p>

"Ima run to the bathroom. You'll be ok here?"

"Yup. Thanks, Arch."

He nodded and darted out of the room. _Oy vey _Sara thought. "I want to see what's going on." As always, with both hands she grabbed hold of the chair arms and hoisted herself up. "Ugh." A sharp pain stopped her from moving. She leaned against the table for support. Feeling her abdomen, she took a few deep breaths. After a few seconds went by the pain stopped. Shaking her head, Sara composed herself and headed for the break-room.

For the first time that shift no one shooed her away. There wasn't a body in sight. With a glance around and seeing an empty hallway, Sara opened the doors.

"Surprise!" The room full of people shouted. She was taken aback, though she was expecting it. One after the other she was receiving hugs and warm wishes of a speedy leave and a healthy birth. All of the lab techs and night shift CSIs as well as some swing CSIs were there. Once she made it by the herd of people, she caught sight of the food. Her mouth watered for a piece of that chocolate cake...

"I made it special, darlin." She faced Nick who was smiling proudly.

"Thank you, so much. This is...really great. I can't wait to have a piece." Nick handed her a plate and fork.

"Beat ya to it. Enjoy." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and went off to mingle.

"Hey, honey."

Not this much noise could keep her from knowing whose voice that was. "Gil? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sit home knowing this would be going on. Plus, I was invited. And I came with a date."

Sara's mouth dropped open and her face turned pale. "Honey, it's ok. Greg and Nick invited me. I came with Catherine."

"Oh, right, of course. I wasn't thinking." Sara said relieved.

Gil stroked her cheek. He had that worried look in his eyes. "Are you sure you're ok? It seems like something's wrong. You can tell me."

Sara placed her hand over his. "I'm doing ok. A little overwhelmed, but I had a feeling this would happen. Everyone kept me away from the break-room today." Gil's face softened with relief. "Though I am a little hot. Would you mind getting me some punch?"

"Sara-"

"Please. I'll feel better after I'm not so thirsty." She rubbed his hand and gave a reassuring nod.

He smiled. "Ok. Be right back."

A few people passed and Sara waved. Catherine was one to stick around. "Hey, Sara!" She enveloped Sara in a hug. "You look beautiful! Nearing the end, but still glowing. How have you been?"

"I'm doing great. I'm so glad you're here. I wanted to catch up before the birth."

"This is the perfect time and place."

Sara chuckled. "It sure is." She thought about her words before saying them. "Have you talked to Nick?"

Catherine took a sip of her drink. "Yes, quite recently. Well, besides the invite. We've been talking every day, if not every other day. He said it's been hard on him..."

"It has, but he's been doing a lot better."

"He has you to thank."

Quizzically Sara asked, "Really?"

"Yup. He's beyond happy you and Grissom are happy. And two babies! My goodness what a blessing. You guys figured out a birthing plan?"

"Sort of...um..." Sara grabbed her abdomen. "Ugh..." She was having the same feeling as before.

"Sara, what's going on? Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I had this...um...feeling before. Sharp pain. Hurts..." Feeling lightheaded but having nothing to hold on to, Sara felt herself swaying. In the instant she thought she was falling, she was caught.

"Gil?"

"I got you, honey. What is it?"

"Sharp pain. I think it's preterm labor…I had this feeling before."

"Cath, I need to get her to the hospital. Can you grab her purse and coat and meet me at the car?"

He lifted Sara and placed her in his arms. Getting by his former co-workers and handling Sara was difficult. He did his best to smile and managed to say goodbye to some of them. He made it to the car and buckled Sara in. She couldn't see anything, but she assumed he got her things from Catherine. He practically leapt in the driver's seat and started the engine. While driving he asked, "How are you doing?"

Sara breathed, "Ok."

"That's good." He squeezed her hand. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? You scared me half to death. I nearly dropped your drink. One minute you were talking to Cath and the next you were heading for the ground."

"I'm sorry. Honestly, I didn't think anything of the first pain. God, I hope they can stop this."

_**Something**_** has to happen in all my stories. Each one needs some angst to spice things up. Don't freak just yet…**


	9. Chapter 9

9th installment.

"What Friends Are For"

"Hi, sir. Name?"

"Gil Grissom. My wife Sara is a little over eight months with twins and she's been experiencing sharp pains in her abdomen. She thinks it's preterm labor."

"Ok. Who's her doctor?"

"Dr. Williamson." Sara piped in. Another pain was coming so she held onto the bars. Against her wishes, Gil got her a wheelchair to sit in. Being taken care of was not something she liked.

"Ok. I'll page her. You can go to room 206 and she'll be right there."

Gil nodded his thanks and wheeled Sara to the room. Once she was situated, he took her hand. "Doing ok?"

"I don't know. This isn't right. I'm scared to admit I'm scared."

"Honey, it's ok to be scared. The doctor will stop it. I am your husband, you know. You should tell me when you're feeling like this."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." A tear rolled down her cheek. She gave a strained laugh. "Hormones."

Gil wrapped his arms around her. He gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Everything will be ok."

Just then Dr. Williamson came in. She was dressed from head to toe in scrubs and held a clipboard. "What's going on, Sara? Gil? You're a few weeks earlier than anticipated."

After rehashing the night's events, the doctor confirmed preterm labor. Immediately Sara was instructed to change from her clothes to a gown. Then she was hooked up to a fetal monitor with an IV. "Medicine to stop the labor. Hopefully it starts kicking in. I want you to stay until tomorrow to make sure, but you should be good as new. At least for another week or two. That way you'll be out of extreme preterm labor, giving those babies some more time to develop their lungs.

Just one other thing. Reasons for preterm labor vary. I just want to make sure you know preterm labor, especially with multiples, is a serious issue. Do you have any idea how this was brought on? Any abnormal signs or symptoms you've been experiencing?"

Gil continued to stroke Sara's hand. He could feel her tense. "Um, well, I guess I've been thinking a lot—"

"About what, Sara?"

"Just a lot of different things and...I...this birth has me nervous."

Gil gripped Sara's hand tight. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's been Nick and work...everything wrapped in one. I just thought it was the added stress of the pregnancy. I guess it was worse than I thought."

"Sara, you're doing great. Preterm labor is common amongst anyone having a baby. It just so happens you're more high risk for your age. You don't need to worry. Everything's under control at the moment. We'll talk more tomorrow. I'll let you have your privacy. Goodnight and relax!"

"She's right. I think you should sleep. We'll finish this tomorrow." Gil kissed Sara's forehead. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>She felt prodding and poking. Sara woke to a nurse taking out the IV. "I'm sorry to wake you, Mrs. Grissom, but your IV was ready to come out. Dr. Williamson confirmed you are no longer in preterm labor."<p>

Sara grinned. "That's wonderful!"

The nurse placed a band aid over the IV mark. "It sure is. She'll be in soon to discharge you."

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." Gil stretched and walked over to the bed. "It's nearly noon. You've been here almost 12 hours. Though you look refreshed, meaning you needed the rest." He kissed her forehead.

"I guess I did. I'm so glad they're ok." She held her stomach.

"Hello!" Dr. Williamson made her entrance. "I take it Nurse Roller explained most when removing the IV?"

Sara nodded.

"Great. Well it's been almost 12 hours and you haven't experienced any pains or contractions. The medicine was a success. Now you can go home, but—"

"Uh-oh..."

"Nothing major to worry about. Due to how close you are to term and how you're carrying multiples, bed-rest is the next step. You need to stay off your feet and rest for the remainder of your pregnancy. Whether that's one week or four, ok? By staying off your feet, you'll already be elevating added stress. You can get up to walk around, eat, shower, and go to the bathroom but that's pretty much it. You're like an incubator to your chicks and they need as much time to grow as possible. Any questions?"

Gil and Sara looked at each other than back at the doctor. "Nope, I think you pretty much covered all of our questions."

"Ok, great. If you'll just sign these discharge papers and then you're free to go!"

With one last look at the room, Gil led Sara out to the car. "See." Gil patted her arm. "Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

><p>A month flew by, leaving Sara able to go into labor anytime. She met the strict orders given by her doctor. Most of the time was spent watching old movies, reading forensics journals, and doing Sudoku. All of the night shift had been by at least once. Sara laughed so hard at Morgan's story she could barely breathe. "I still can't believe you guys pulled that off! Pretending to date and then going ring shopping with your mom? That's priceless!"<p>

Sara went over the checklist in her head. _Thank you's: DB mini basketballs, Finn cupcakes, Greg nursery rhymes, Nick chocolate cake YUM, Brass cop themed one-sies_-

"Sara?" Gil called from downstairs.

"Yeah?" Sara called back.

"Catherine's here!"

Sara glanced around. The bed was a mess. "Ok! Send her up!" As hastily as a full-term pregnant woman could, Sara scooped up the DVD cases and books. She opened the nightstand drawer and threw them in. She had just enough time to pull back her hair and smooth out her nightgown. Hank raised his ears. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

Catherine could barely get the door open with Hank playing guard. "Let her in, boy! You know who she is." Sara struggled to stand up when Catherine held up her hand in protest.

"Whoa, Mamma, easy! I got this! Right, Hank?" She patted the dog's head and squeezed by him. "I thought you'd be a mom by now! With the preterm labor and the babies growing so quickly—"

"Believe me. Same here. I'm enormous. Doctor Williamson said I'll have to be induced if things don't get moving in the next day or two."

By this time, Catherine was sitting on the edge of the bed. She stroked Sara's arm. "That is why I am here. I meant to be by a couple of days ago, then my mom needed some help—but I planned on staying in Vegas for a week and that's what I'm going to do. It will be more if need be. I'm not missing the birth of my godchildren."

With a laugh Sara asked, "So why are you here...?"

"One word. Yoga."

"Yoga." Sara repeated.

Catherine held out a DVD case. "Yup. Not a vigorous activity, but enough to possibly get the juices flowing. The best idea I could come up with."

"My doctor said strict bed-rest—"

"Would you rather try some poses and let nature take its course or would you rather be stuck with a needle and medicated?"

"Ok, ok. Point taken. I've barely been out of bed at all the past few days so what could some breathing exercises do?"

"That a girl." She looked at Sara straight on. "And, though it was years ago, I was pregnant once. The yoga we're doing isn't dangerous. If it's too much or you don't feel right we can stop, ok?"

"Ok. I trust you. Just let me get out of this nightgown and into some sweats!"

* * *

><p>"Good. Excellent work. I bet you feel relaxed now. The next pose will be the downward dog. Get on your hands and knees. With your butt touching the ground stretch your arms forward with your head down."<p>

"Hmmm. This is so relaxing." Catherine said. She looked over at Sara. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Sara breathed in and out. This yoga was proving to calm her body.

"We're about halfway through. Are you good? Should we take a break? I don't want you to overdo it."

"No, no it's fine. This is wonderful—" Sara froze. It felt like her stomach dropped. She peered between her legs to see a gush of fluid.

"Sara?"

"I think you're a miracle worker."

Catherine paused the video and came to Sara's side. "And why is that?"

"My water just broke."


	10. Chapter 10

10th and final part!

"What Friends Are For"

"Ooook, let's get you seated and I'll get Gil." Catherine helped Sara up and led her to the lazy boy. "Just breathe. Relax. There ya go. Gil!" Catherine called.

It took a few seconds for a response. "Yeah?"

"Sara's in labor!"

Sara could hear the pounding of feet. She looked up to see Gil panting and holding a phone. "What did you do to her Cath?"

"Nothing! We were doing some yoga when her water broke—"

"I was kidding."

Catherine looked shell-shocked. "Since when would you," She pointed at him, "be cracking jokes at a time like this?"

"Hey. Over here! Woman in labor!" Sara waved her arms in an attempt to get someone's attention.

"I'm sorry, Sara." Gil cupped her face. "Cath, can you call Dr. Williamson and tell her we're on our way?"

"Sure." She took the phone from his hand.

"I'll grab your bag."

Sara stood. "I'm going to change my pants. Give me one sec."

After putting on some clean sweats, Gil and Sara were off to the hospital. "Cath said she's going to run home then meet us there."

"Ok." Sara said. "But Gil...someone has to tell Nick. He's done so much—"

"I know, Sara. Once we get there I'll call him. Don't worry." He squeezed her hand. She smiled though temporarily. "Contraction?"

"Uh-huh." Sara breathed in and out. While holding her stomach she mused, "This is going to suck."

* * *

><p>Once arriving at the hospital, Sara changed into a gown. She spent a few hours in bed then moved to the birthing tub. Gil stayed with her except for the times Cath forced him to eat and get some air in which case she took over. When she tried to leave, Sara refused. Catherine was asked to stay for the birth.<p>

Apparently Sara dilated three centimeters at home, leaving six for the hospital. It took six or so hours. When it came time, Sara was exhausted. "You can do this honey," Gil encouraged. "I'm right here. Just breathe."

With ragged breaths, Sara clutched the tub's side. "Whoa. I feel a ton of pressure. Where's the doctor?"

"I'm right here." Dr. Williamson was applying gloves as she walked into the room. She knelt beside the tub and checked Sara's progress. "Fully dilated and ready to go. Just let me change and I'll be right back."

"Ughhh," Sara moaned. She fidgeted. Rolling her hips back and forth wasn't helping. "Where is he? You called him hours ago."

"He just texted me. He's on his way. You know, work." Gil kissed Sara's forehead. He used his fingers to de-tangle her curls.

"Good," Sara sighed. "He's so excited. I'd hate for him to miss it."

Gil checked his phone. _He_ _needs to get here. She's going to be more upset if he doesn't make it._

"Ok, Sara this is it. Get ready to give a big push. All your might."

"Uhhh." Sara breathed deeply. "Just a few more minutes."

"Sara, you're ready to go. Bear down as I count to ten, ok?"

"Dr," Sara tried standing up, "I can't until Nick gets here."

"Sara!" Catherine and Gil shouted.

"Easy Sara! Stay seated! Wouldn't want you falling."

Gil gave Sara pleading eyes. "Listen to the doctor. Do it for the babies. They need their mommy to listen."

With a humph, Sara agreed. She nodded her head and parted her legs. "I'm ready."

"That's a good girl." Catherine patted her arm.

* * *

><p>In the middle of birthing the first baby Nick came.<p>

"I'm here!" He knelt next to Sara and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, darlin, blame Ecklie."

Sara smiled. "Thank you. I...ughh—"

"Hard, Sara! The head's crowning. Bear down with everything you have, ok?"

Gil rubbed her shoulders while Nick let her squeeze his hand. Catherine stood back and marveled at the sight before her. The baby proved as stubborn as her parents. It took a few more grunts and moans, but Alyssa Catherine Grissom made herself known to the world by her wailing set of lungs. The couple, showing a mixture of happiness and awe on their faces, held their baby. Nick joined Catherine. Both deciding the parents needed their own space.

* * *

><p>As quickly as Sara and Gil were given Alyssa, she was whisked away. Liam Nicholas Grissom was born just 20 minutes after his sister. Catherine joked about Sara being made for this, a pro at delivering babies.<p>

She shook her head. "No way! Sorry Cath, but two is just perfect. Everything I could ask for and more. I couldn't have done it without you guys."

Gil coughed. "And Gil." Sara added, receiving chuckles out of Nick and Cath. She held Liam and Gil held Alyssa. "Want to hold your godchildren?"

Pure excitement showed on Nick's and Catherine's face. Catherine cradled Alyssa, and Nick did the same with Liam.

"Middle names and god kids? All in a day's work." Cath cocked a smile.

Nick agreed. "Yup. The most worthwhile work of all." He looked up from tending to Liam. Sara was watching him. When their eyes met, she grinned. He nodded his head in appreciation and went back to Liam.

**Done!**


End file.
